Too Fast
by GhostDog401
Summary: When Zoom attacks Central KF runs too fast, and can't stop. By the time Barry gets there will he save Wally or will Wally be forced to run forever. Wally/Barry FATHER/SON Spitfire in Later Chapter
1. Too Fast

**Chapter 1: Too Fast**

Barry silently wondered how this could've happened, how he ended up in the Watchtower sick bay with Wally vibrating wildly in front of him, uncontrollably.

He felt his fingers push into his skin as he clenched his fist, he should've been able to get to him faster, but he hadn't, it was his turn to be too slow.

Sighing he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and tried not to let more tears stream down his already wet cheeks.

Wally was just a teenager; he had his whole life ahead of him, why did he get hurt and not him?

Barry closed his eyes as memories came rushing back into his head.

It had all started with a news report that had blared over the TV as he worked in his lab, upon instinct he reached out his hand and turned it up, listening to his wife's voice worriedly.

_This is Iris Allen, reporting live coverage from Central City. It appears that a new speedster who has been identified as Zoom is now being attacked by Kid Flash the Flash's young teenage partner._

Instantly every part of Barry became tense and he dropped the beaker he was holding causing his partners to look up at him in shock.

"Barry is something wrong?" He turned to see Nelson, his boss, looking at him worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Barry couldn't respond or move his blue eyes were glued to the TV screen as he watched his nephew battle the one Rouge in his gallery that would kill to get what he wanted.

_The question on everyone's mind is where is the Flash? _Iris's voice reached his ears and Barry could see the fear in her eyes. _Did he abandon his younger partner or does he simply believe that the Fastest Boy Alive can take down Zoom?_

Barry turned to Nelson, "can I leave please its important?" He asked his eyes wide, but he watched as Nelson shook his head.

"I'm sorry Barry I know you must be worried about your wife, but it's not safe to leave the building right now I'm sure she'll be fine."

_It's not her I'm worried about, _Barry thought wildly as he watched Wally get punched across the face sending him flying back into a brick wall, lose rubble falling on top of him.

"The poor kid's dying out there!" Somebody behind him yelled. "Where the heck is Flash?"

_Trapped with you morons, _Flash thought angrily as more people ridiculed the Flash for not being with his younger partner. He was going into panic now as he watched Wally take punch after punch, too slow to do anything about it.

Wally couldn't even run as fast as Barry himself, how could he take down someone as fast if now faster?

Another punch and Wally was sent flying into a police car, denting the door and not getting up, just lying there limply.

"Barry you okay you're trembling?" Nelson spoke again, putting a hand on his shoulder.

_Oh crap, _Barry thought as he concentrated on slowing down his molecules, in his panic he had begun to vibrate out of instinct.

"I'm sorry Nelson, I'm fine I just, I really need to go, please," he begged as he watched Zoom advance on a stirring Wally.

"Barry I'm sorry I can't do that, rules state that everyone is to remain indoors when possible during an attack, unless they have special permission."

Barry felt tears coming to his eyes as he watched Zoom pick up Wally by his hair, "come on Kid." He mumbled his nails digging into the counter as he leaned closer to the TV as if trying to transport himself into it to help Wally. "Wake up."

Suddenly Wally's eyes flashed open, brilliant green registering the threat, and his whole body vibrated wildly, slipping away from Zoom and he ran.

Barry watched in a mixture of horror and relief, as Wally ran away from Zoom, leaving only a yellow and red streak behind him.

"Coward," a man behind him huffed. "Running away like that, if anyone dies now it's on him."

Barry gritted his teeth, wishing he could punch the guy; luckily someone else did it for him, and began screaming at the man about being heartless and how Kid Flash was near dead.

_It appears, that Kid Flash has fled the scene, _Iris spoke softly. _Why he did it we don't know, was it fear perhaps? We may never—What was that?_

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and a yellow blur that only Barry could see clearly, as Zoom was punched in the gut and then it was gone.

_No, _he thought wildly as the blur came again and again. _No, no, no Wally slow down, you need to slow down._

Barry's eyes were wide as he watched Wally's face in the milliseconds it was on camera, the pain and fear that was sown plainly only to him, each time he ran past, but he kept fighting.

Barry watched in horror as Zoom tried to dodged Kid Flash only to get sent flying into the nearest brick wall falling to the ground limply, but that wasn't what sent fear stabbing into his heart. No what scared him was the fact that Wally wasn't stopping, he just kept running, his legs rushing him off the screen.

"Nelson, I'm leaving fire me if you want this is an emergency I promise you," before his boss could even react Barry was gone, running human speed out the door before bursting to the speed of sound and transforming into the Flash.

"Come on Walls," he moaned, rushing to the park where Kid Flash had fought Zoom moments before. "Where are you?"

Suddenly there was a yellow blur, and Barry watched as Wally reached out towards him his green eyes wide with fear only to get rushed away by his own speed.

"Kid!" Barry screamed, pushing away a journalist and running towards his partner.

"Fl-Fl-Flash!" Wally's voice was already distant, and it sounded like a scratched disk, robotic and jumping over syllables. The words were spilling out of his mouth like a machine gun, almost too fast for even Barry to catch what he was saying.

Barry's eyes narrowed and he sped up, trying to catch up the yellow blur in front of him.

"Kid! You need to slow down!" He screamed, wishing that the red head still could.

"I-I-I ca-ca-can't," Wally screamed, fear in his voice. "Un-Uncle Bar-Barry he-help m-me!" Wally cried, and Barry could feel water splatter onto his face as tears ripped away from Wally's face.

"Hold on!" Barry cried, only to watch in horror as energy began to surround Wally's body crackling wildly and he began to fade.

"B-B-B-Barry!" Wally cried, reaching out towards his uncle, green eyes filled with tears, pain, and fear. "He-he-help—"He never got to finish.

"WALLY!" Barry cried, reaching out to grab his nephew only to have him disappear from view. "No! No! No!" He skidded to a stop and looked around wildly, before he kept running.

"Kid! Kid! WALLY! Walls! Kid!" He screamed. "Kid answer me!" He skidded to a stop outside of the park where Zoom still lay out cold. "Kid! Kid!" All he heard were the questions of reporters, all he saw was the flashing of cameras and with that he collapsed to his knees.

His head in his hands, his whole body shaking and the world became silent; the reports stopped questioning where Kid Flash was and hung their heads, a near-by radio announced it to the world.

_This, _Iris sobbed, her whole body trembling. _This just in, Kid Flash partner of Flash and teenager, has been declared dead after witnesses watched Flash break down in the park the fight took place moments before against Zoom._

_Zoom, _Barry's eyes narrowed and he shot up grabbing the man by the front of costume.

"You," he growled at the man. "This is all your fault!" He vibrated wildly as he shook the barely awake man. "You killed him!"

"No, Flashy he did that all himself," Zoom taunted coughing up blood. "How's it feel to know that you couldn't save him."

Barry growled and threw the man to the ground, punching him in the gut.

_"Flash!" _Batman's voice echoed into his ears, but he ignored it as he attacked the man in front of him. _"Flash! FLASH! BARRY! Stop!"_

"Why?" Barry cried, tears streaming down his face as he spoke. "Give me one good reason why?" He picked up Zoom and prepared to punch him again. "He killed him! He killed Kid! He doesn't deserve to live!"

A crowd had gathered around Barry, most watching wide eyed as their normally easy going hero broke down in front of not just the city, but the world.

_"BECAUSE WALLY WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED YOU TO!" _ Batman's voice screamed through the comlink and Barry let his grip on Zoom relax slightly.

"Bats," He sobbed. "I'm sorry I—How am I going to tell everyone?" He fell to his knees once again dropping Zoom and allowing authorities to take him away.

No answer came, _"Flash I'm so sorry I—" _Bruce, not Batman, began only to be cut off by a yell.

"UN-UN-UNCLE B-B-BARRY!" Flash was up in a millisecond trying to pinpoint the sound no one else could hear.

_"Flash? Flash? You still with me?"_

"Shhh, Bats hang on I think I heard him."

_"Barry I'm sorry he's gone, his life signal went off line almost a half an hour ago."_

"No you're wrong!" Barry screamed and waited, closing his eyes and listening. A scream of pain meant his ears.

_There, _Barry thought and raced after the sound, reaching towards it, his hand meant a blue field. Surprised Barry stopped and planted his feet as it began to drag him in.

"Kid!" He cried. "Wally!"

"Uncle Barry?" The voice was different now, less scarred, in fact it sounded almost content. "Uncle Barry, it's cool in here, there's a force, a Speed Force. I don't want to go."

"I know Kid!" He screamed. "I know, but you have to! Please!" He begged, reaching into it trying to grasp Wally's hand. "We need you! Iris, Robin, Batman, your parents, the rest of your Team, me! Wally please take my hand!"

The seconds that followed, were the longest seconds of Barry's life, as he feared this time Wally had truly left. Before, suddenly somebody clasped onto his wrist and Barry began running backwards, pulling the young speedster away from his doom, but Wally was far from safe.

The red head was still vibrating wildly in his grip and his green eyes were wide with pain and fear.

"Un-Uncle, B-B-Barry?" His voice although less robotic still held the ring and Barry scooped him up into his arms and cried.

_"_Bats, Bats, I found him, he needs medical attention, now," Barry clutched Wally close to his chest, ignoring the heat that he was giving off, worried that if he let go Wally would take off again.

_"On it," _Batman's voice crackled and Barry stood up and ran towards the nearest Zeta-Tube he could find.

He tumbled through into the Watchtower, clutching his trembling nephew.

"Un-Uncle B-B-Barry? Wh-what's go-go-going on?" Wally stuttered. "W-W-Why ca-can't I-I-I-I-I—"

Barry's eyes widened as Wally stuttered over that I for what seemed like hours before finishing.

"I sl-sl-slow do-down?"

Barry bit his lip, "you went to fast Wally." He spoke quietly tears pouring down his face.

"A-am I-I go-go-gonna di-die?" Wally asked, tears trying to pour out of his eyes only to evaporate when they hit his skin.

"You're not going to die," Barry sobbed clutching his nephew to his chest as he ran. "Bats honor."

The last part brought a smile to Wally's lips, but it soon vanished as pain once again beat against his body.

Barry carried him into the med bay and set him down on the bed Batman had designed to hold Barry if he ever couldn't stop moving, never had Barry imagined that Wally would use it first.

"Barry," Bruce, had removed his cowl showing his worried blue eyes.

"I'm, I'm okay, just please he needs help," Barry spoke softly clutching Wally's hand, only to jump as it slipped through. "No! No! Wally slow down! Walls! You need to stop!"

"Tr-try-trying," Wally stuttered, his eyes closed. "H-h-hard."

Flash sobbed and clutched Wally's hand tightly as it again became tangible.

"Bats, what do we do? He needs help!"

"I'm, I'm not sure Barry, we never really knew what gave speedsters their powers."

"Bruce! He's going to run out of fuel! He needs to stop!"

"R-r-right, he-here," Wally's robotized voice meant his ears and Barry turned towards him, to see slight humor in Wally's eyes, but both men could see the fear and pain that trembled in the green orbs.

"Barry I need you to try and steal away some of his speed."

Barry blinked, "Can I do that?"

At the same time, Wally stuttered out the same question, causing Batman to groan and both speedsters to smile slightly.

"I don't know that's why I said try."

"Okay, Wally tell me if this starts to hurt okay," Flash touched the young speedster's arm and concentrated on absorbing some of his nephew's speed, under his grip Wally slowed slightly, everything was going well.

That is until Batman spoke, "Barry you need to stop, you're going to end up like him."

"I can do this Bats," Barry lied, his head was beginning to pound and he began vibrating wildly in place.

"Barry you need to stop! You dying won't help anyone!"

Reluctantly Barry pulled away, to see an unconscious Kid Flash still vibrating, only this time he was slower, and blood was beginning to escape through his nose.

"Go run five laps around the world Barry," Batman commanded, as he set to work on Kid Flash.

"Come on Bats, I can help," Barry spoke quickly, leaving Batman slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to assume you said you can help, but seeing as you can't even talk normally I am ordering you to go burn off some speed."

"Jerk," Barry huffed and ran out of the Watchtower.

Five laps and 32 pizzas later Barry was once again up in the Watchtower, staring down at his nephew as he sat in a chair by his bed, he hadn't moved since.

Opening his eyes, Barry wished the memories would leave him alone, would stop haunting him, but they wouldn't even if, when, Wally recovered.

He sat and waited, watching his nephew slow down gradually, before suddenly he woke up gasping, his whole body ceasing to vibrate.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally asked confusingly and Barry felt tears come to his face as he hugged his nephew tightly.

"Don't ever do that again," he sobbed pulling him into a tighter hug. "We almost lost you."

Any normal teenager would be humiliated, but Wally wasn't normal, so instead he hugged his uncle back and cried with him and for the first time in his life since he was ten Wally was happy that he wasn't running, that right now he was slowly down.

Barry pulled away from Wally, but continued to clutch his arms tightly.

"We honestly believed you were dead Wally," Barry told him. "For a whole half an hour you were dead to the world."

Wally gulped, "Uncle Barry I'm sorry I—It's just, why weren't you there?" The words were out of Wally's mouth before he could stop them.

Barry tensed, and looked down at his nephew, "I'm sorry Wally I got stuck at work—"

"Work! You almost let me die because of work!" The fear and pain Wally had felt moments before turned into anger as he pulled away from Flash and curled into a ball.

"No Wally, you don't understand, we were under lock down, I promise you I left as soon as possible." _Did I? _Barry thought. _I could've left any time I wanted, against Nelson's wishes, so why did I wait?_

Luckily for him Wally accepted the answer, and began to settle down.

"I'm so sorry Wally," Barry muttered softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "It should've been me, not you."

"Nah, I shouldn't have taken on Zoom alone, I just I guess I assumed you'd show up, but then again since when is a Flash on time," he finished with a smirk and Barry laughed, Wally was going to be just fine.

_Kid Flash died this morning at 8:00 AM no body was found, _The TV announced suddenly causing both heroes to jump and look at each other, Iris was no longer reporting and Barry could only imagine what was happening with her and Wally's parents right now. _Tomorrow a funeral will be held in his honor, and a statue will be started._

The reporter continued to go on, but Wally was too busy snickering, "so what do you say we go for a run and mess with people's head?"

"After we go tell your parents you're alive Squirt," Barry told him ruffling his hair. "Come on Bats is only gonna let us stay in the Watchtower so long, I don't think he can live with two of us."

Wally eyes suddenly went wide and he jumped to his feet, ignoring his bloody costume, "I'm in the Watchtower! Oh my gosh! The Team is going to be so jealous! Be right back Uncle Barry!" With that Wally was gone racing off to look at the orbiting satellite.

Seconds later Batman was yelling for Barry to come catch his nephew before he broke something.

Barry just laughed and stood up, racing to catch his hyperactive partner. One of the things he loved about Wally was that no matter what happened the kid would not stay depressed, it seemed as if happiness radiated from him.

As Barry and Wally burst into Wally's house, after cleaning out the Watchtower's fridge twice, and were meant by millions of don't you ever scare us like that again, hugs, and happy tears, Barry smiled.

Everything was going to be just fine.

**This is based slightly off Justice League Unlimited episode, Divided We Fall, where Flash (Wally West) gets sucked into the Speed Force, yada yada yada**

**I use almost a direct quote from it, see if you can spot it :D**

**Also the idea of Barry being able to _steal _speed is from Wally West when he's the Flash, apparently he could steal an objects speed, not sure about Barry, but I liked the idea so ya XD **

**So what did you think? There's going to be another chapter about how The Team reacted to the news, after all where were they when this happened?**

**Thanks to everyone who read all 11 PAGES of this!**

**Reviews make me happy! Please Review!**


	2. Reactions

**Chapter 2: Reactions**

The Team sat around in the kitchen, sampling M'gann's latest batch of cookies, waiting for Wally to come rushing through the Zeta-Tubes and steal them.

"So what's taking Baywatch so long," Artemis questioned, around a mouth full of cookie.

"Eh, he's a flash they tend to be late," Robin said shrugging. "Him, Flash, Jay, all of them seem to always be late for something, usually everything."

"So what do we do?" Artemis questioned. "Not like Batman is gonna send us on a mission without him. I swear secretly he plays favorites."

Robin smirked, as he recalled the soft spot Batman had for Wally ever since he had become friends with _Dick, _not Robin. "Eh, I don't know want to see if there's something on TV other then static Supey."

"I like this channel," Superboy muttered looking at the TV.

"Will you please let us change the channel?" M'gann asked.

"No," Superboy huffed, but tossed the remote to Kaldur anyways.

"Thank you my friend," Kaldur told him grabbing it and turning on the TV.

_"Buy a—"_

_"Dora Dora Dora the Explorer—"_

_"HULK SMASH!"_

_"Kid Flash is currently—"_

_"It started when an alien device did what it did—"_

"Wait go back," Robin shouted. "It said something about KF."

Kaldur fumbled with the remote a bit before finally changing the channel.

_"This is Iris West-Allen, reporting live coverage from Central City. It appears that a new speedster who has been identified as Zoom is now being attacked by Kid Flash the Flash's young teenage partner."_

Robin's eyes widened, "this is bad." He muttered.

"Why?" Artemis asked, making a bubble with the gum in her mouth. "I've seen Wally's villains, they all have a soft spot for him, trust me."

"Not this one," Robin said seriously. "Trust me."

Everyone slowly made their way to a couch or chair as they watched Wally dodge around the older speedster. Each holding a mug of hot chocolate made earlier.

_The question on everyone's mind is where is the Flash?_

The news woman, Iris West-Allen, Artemis remember looked worried, more worried than a normal person should be about a hero. It clicked suddenly, _West-_Allen, the red hair, she must've been related to Wally, she must've known.

_Did he abandon his younger partner or does he simply believe that the Fastest Boy Alive can take down Zoom?_

"The Iris West-Allen woman has a point," Kaldur voiced his thoughts. "Where is the Flash and why is he not with Wally?"

Robin bit his lip, "I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll get there soon."

Everyone winced as Wally was punched in the gut and sent flying back into a wall, bricks crumbling as his back made contact.

"He better!" Artemis yelled. "Wally's getting killed out there!"

M'gann whimpered and huddled into a ball, and Artemis realized her mistake.

"No, no, M'gann it's a figure of speech, I'm sure….I'm sure Baywatch is going to be fine," but Artemis wasn't sure who she was convincing M'gann or herself.

Everyone sat watching Wally battle Zoom, in horror as he took punch after punch.

Suddenly Zoom's hand came out as a yellow blur sending Wally flying into a nearby police car, denting the door and falling to the ground, he didn't get up.

In those few seconds many things happened, M'gann screamed and buried her face into Superboy's chest, who angrily glared at Zoom on the screen. Kaldur appeared shock his mouth open slightly in shock.

Artemis wasn't sure how she felt, some strange mixture of regret, guilt, fear and sorrow, as she dropped her mug letting the hot liquid spatter to the onto the ground.

Zatanna felt tears come to her eyes and turned to the Boy Wonder sobbing, "He's going to be alright, right Robin? Robin?"

The Boy Wonder just sat there in shock, begging for his friend to get up. Ignoring the way the hot drink he held burned his fingertips.

"Come on Walls," he begged, even though he knew Wally couldn't hear him. "Get up. Get up."

Everyone watched frozen with fear as Zoom advanced towards Wally, the youngest speedster lying motionless on the ground, his hair a slightly darker red than it should be.

"Come KF," Robin begged the TV. "Wake up."

M'gann screamed once again as Zoom picked Wally up by his hair and raised his fist to punch Wally, only to watch as Wally's eyes opened wildly and he began vibrating wildly, fear clear in his eyes, as he escaped the threat before him and ran.

"Where's he going?" Artemis asked.

"Hopefully somewhere safe," Robin said. "There is no way he can take out that guy by himself."

_It appears, that Kid Flash has fled the scene,_ The TV sounded softly in the background. _Why he did it we don't know, was it fear perhaps? We may never—What was that?_

"We need to find him help—" Superboy never got to finish as they all watched wide eyed as a yellow blur darted onto the screen, and was gone the next, leaving everyone confused as Zoom hunched over in pain.

"Was that—?" Zatanna began.

Another yellow blur another punch.

"WALLY!" Everyone cried.

"That idiot!" Artemis screamed. "He's going to get himself killed!"

No one spoke up to answer to her, everyone was too scared, their eyes glued to the news channel.

Suddenly Zoom was sent flying colliding with a brick wall and collapsing to the ground, however the victory was short lived as Wally didn't stop.

"Why isn't he stopping?" M'gann asked, looking at the Team. "He won didn't he?"

Robin watched as the yellow blur passed the screen again and again, "I-I don't think he can stop." He stuttered. "I think he's stuck running."

Suddenly Flash appeared on the screen, eyes wide as he watched Wally rush by, following him instantly.

M'gann was crying again and Artemis and Zatanna were trying to comfort her.

"M'gann, I'm sure he's going to be fine, Flash will save him," Zatanna said softly as Artemis echoed her.

Suddenly Flash was on the screen again, screaming wildly, his whole body vibrating. "Kid!" He screamed. "Answer me! Kid! Kid!"

Everyone collapsed, as they watched Flash fall to his knees sobbing, his head in his hands, and everything froze.

Reporters stopped questioning the grieving hero, the flash of cameras ceased as everyone hung their head in sorrow.

"No!" Robin screamed, pounding his fists on the coffee table. "No! No! No!" His mug too had fallen from his grasp, shattering with his words.

"It's not possible, I'm sure it's just him messing with us right?" Artemis sobbed. "Please tell me it's not possible."

_This, _The red head on the screen was sobbing as she spoke. _This just in, Kid Flash partner of Flash and teenager, has been declared dead after witnesses watched Flash break down in the park the fight took place moments before against Zoom._

Superboy screamed, punching the nearest wall and causing a crater to form, before throwing his mug against it. "Someone is going to pay!" He growled.

"I believe The Flash beat you to it," Kaldur said in an angry monotone as he pointed to the screen.

Sure enough Flash was holding a half conscious Zoom, vibrating wildly with pain, anger, and grief.

"You," They all heard him growl loudly. "This is all your fault! You killed him!"

They watched in anger and disgust as Zoom coughed up blood and said something to Flash, Flash's eyes narrowed and with a growl threw the man to the ground punching him solidly in the gut.

"Why?" Flash screamed to no one, or so it appeared. "Give me one good reason why?" They watched as he picked up Zoom and punched him again, in shock as the usually happy go lucky hero, turned deadly. "He killed him! He killed Kid! He doesn't deserve to live!"

They watched as Flash's grip slowly relaxed, and he fell to his knees yet again, letting Zoom crumble to the ground, and authorities take me him away, obviously whatever the person on the other line had said got through to him.

Suddenly Flash's head shot up like a bullet his eyes wide; they watched him mouth something unhearable, except by Superboy who spoke for him,

"He told Batman to shush and said Bats hang on I think I heard him."

Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at each other, was it possible? Was their friend and teammate alive?

"We," Kaldur spoke softly. "We should not get our hopes up, remember the training mission."

Everyone hung their heads, the training mission brought back bad memories, memories of Wally and death.

"No you're wrong!" They watched Barry scream and Robin smiled softly, sadly.

"He sounds like Wally," he whispered. "When Artemis died and it was finalized."

Artemis gave him a confused look, her eyes blurry with tears.

Suddenly Flash was gone from the screen; nothing was there to show that he had been there at all, except Wally and Zoom's blood and rubble.

M'gann was still sobbing into Superboy's chest, clutching his T-shirt tightly as if letting go would make Conner die too.

Robin was in a state of shock, death followed him like a plague. First his parents, and family, then his best friend, who was next? Batman? Roy? Alfred? How many people would he have to watch die, before death would leave him alone.

Zatanna was trying to comfort Artemis, while trying not to sob herself, Artemis was hugging her best friend tightly sobbing.

"I should've told him," she sobbed to Zatanna. "I should've told him. Why did I wait? Why didn't I tell him? He was just starting to like me."

Zatanna closed her eyes and let tears fall, she hadn't known Wally long, but she had known him long enough.

She had grown to love the bright cheery attitude that followed him around and the way he made people laugh at the price of his pride. The way he could get almost anyone to smile, how he never seemed to stay angry at anyone.

Kaldur just sat there, fists clenched, mouth set in a firm line as he fought with the tears that threatened to fall.

_I cannot cry, _he reminded himself. _If I am to cry, The Team will see that their leader is weak, it will not help our cause. There will be time to grieve later, when you are alone._

But even as he tried to compose himself he knew it was no use, he had just lost someone who he thought of as a brother and friend. He had lost someone who could make the impossible happen.

He had witnessed Wally make Superboy, and even Batman, smile, make Artemis laugh. He had watched him in amazement as he found Robin in a game of hide and seek and got Roy to calm down after a fight.

He had managed to make Kaldur feel like a leader, when he did not, and Zatanna stop crying after she lost her father to Fate.

Finally for his final act he had managed to make Flash cry, and fall to the ground in despair, for once no smile etched upon his face.

Kaldur didn't realize he was crying until salty tears touched his skin and he brushed them away, only for more to come.

_I am strong, I am the leader, _he realized. _But that does not mean that I can't cry for a lost friend._

And so he let the tears come pouring from his face. No one had realized how much time had passed before the TV crackled,

_Kid Flash died this morning at 8:00 AM no body was found. Tomorrow a funeral will be held in his honor, and a statue will be started. _The lady that had been on earlier was gone, and had been replaced by another reporter, who looked like he was having difficulty composing himself.

Robin was the first to speak after the silence that came with the finalizing news.

"Do you guys remember when he pulled that prank on Arty?" He asked a faint smile on his lips.

"Remember it?" Artemis laughed. "I had to live with it! My hair was pink for days!"

M'gann hiccupped a smile on her face, "or when he tried to get Wolf to howl?"

"And suggested the camping trip?" Superboy suggested.

"How about when he ran into that wall?" Zatanna laughed.

"Which one?" Robin cackled.

Kaldur held up the small cup of hot chocolate that he still held in his hand, "to Wally." He declared.

Everyone smiled, "to Wally."

_Kid Flash B03_

Everyone jumped in surprise as a yellow and red blur bolted into the kitchen.

"YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS!" A happy voice exclaimed. "I was just in the Watchtower! _The Watchtower!"_

"Your-your-your—" Artemis stuttered.

"Dead?" Wally finished. "Please Arty you can't get rid of the Wallman that easily." He ran around and grabbed a batch of M'gann's cookies and continued. "I wish you guys could've seen it! It's a giant floating rock type thing IN SPACE! AND I WAS IN IT!"

Wally's smile was almost too big for his face as he babbled on, before suddenly he was pulled into a tight hug.

He froze and looked down to see blond hair, "Hey um Arty are you okay? Not that I care or anything, but…."

He was cut off as Robin spoke for her, "we thought you were dead Wally, everyone thought you were dead." His voice had a darker tone to it, and held none of his joking manner.

Wally blinked for a minute, before recovering, "Oh come on guys, you can't get rid of me that easily." He laughed. "I mean if I'm dead what does that make me? Kid Zombie?"

He yelped in surprise as Artemis pulled away and slapped him, "This isn't a joke!" She screamed. "We thought you were dead! D-E-A-D DEAD! You made not only M'gann cry, but everyone else as well!"

Wally stood there silently staring at his feet, his eyes finding sudden interest in the floor panels.

"Do you have any idea how Flash reacted? He almost killed Zoom! _Killed _him! And now you're here acting like nothing happened!"

"Artemis," Kaldur said, placing a hand on her shoulder, seeing the speedster's obvious discomfort. "You should stop."

"No!" She shrugged away from him. "Not until he gets it through his thick skull that this isn't a game! That—"

"Stop!" Wally screamed, his head zipping up. "Just stop." This time it came out as a whisper.

Everyone looked at him in confuse.

"Wally, are you—?" M'gann began only for Wally to interrupt her.

"Okay? On the outside, physically, sure I'm fine, but emotionally, mentally? I don't know how I feel."

"Like you feel at all," Artemis scoffed. "Mister I don't care everyone thought I was dead."

Wally's eyes hardened, "You want the truth?" He growled. "Fine. I was scared okay. I couldn't stop running, I couldn't even talk to anybody correctly, my voice was robotic and sped up, and I don't even think Flash heard me all that well."

His eyes stared harshly into Artemis's as he continued, "Facing Zoom was the worst experience of my life, and there was nothing I could do to stop him, or so I thought. I broke into something called the Speed Force, think of it as a paradise for speedsters that you can never leave, I didn't want to come back."

"If it wasn't for you guys," he continued. "If it wasn't for Flash I would still be running, because that's all I ever do is run. Run away from everything. I was _scared. _I almost died, but it's easier to smile and go on with life then be constantly reminded that you _should _be dead. That everyone _thinks _you're dead."

"You happy now?" With that he stormed out of the room, leaving everyone shocked and flaring at Artemis.

"How was I supposed to know?" She tried, but no one said anything, back.

"Go talk to him Artemis," Kaldur told her finally.

"What? He hates me right—"

"Now," Kaldur growled.

Artemis paled and hurried off after Wally, sighing she went to the one place he would be other than the kitchen, his room.

In truth, she had never even seen Wally's room, no one had. Except maybe Robin, it was his safe haven, a place where no one else could go.

She heard sobs on the other side, and hesitated.

_You could just leave, _she thought. _No one would know you didn't actually talk to him._

_Robin would, _she told herself. _And I would, Wally would._

She sighed and knocked, "Hello? Baywatch?"

"Go away Artemis," came the soft reply.

"Wally, either you let me in or I blow up the door." She threatened, glaring at the metal door.

To her surprise Wally snickered, "Been there done that, Robin blew it up last month."

Artemis growled, _fine I'll just pick the stupid lock. _Kneeling down she set to work on picking the lock, after a couple minutes it clicked and she walked inside. Instantly she knew why Wally wanted no one in his room.

Inside everything was Flash related, from the blanket on the wall to the posters that decorated the walls and ceiling.

She looked over at the speedster who was lying face down on his pillow.

"Wally," she said softly.

"Go away," he muttered.

"Not until you and I talk," she growled pulling his upright and froze.

Wally's eyes were bloodshot and his whole body was shaking, tears still streamed down his face.

"Talk about what Artemis?" Wally half growled, half sobbed. "About my _death, _gee thanks for the reminder now leave me alone."

Artemis glared at him and Wally winced, "leave me alone please?" He asked and Artemis rolled her eyes, amazed the speedster could still manage to show off his sense of humor even when he was crying.

"No like I said before, not until you and I talk. Wally I'm sorry," Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just….I was worried, I thought you were dead."

Wally looked down at his feet playing with a loose thread on his blanket, "now you know how I felt." He muttered eyes downcast.

Artemis looked up at him with a blank expression, "huh?"

"During the simulation when you died, it was the worst moment of my life, I truly believe that I was going crazy," Wally let out a humorless chuckle. "I threatened J'onn, a League member, how's that for crazy?"

Artemis chuckled, "pretty crazy, I guess."

Wally looked up at her, "but you want to know the worst part?"

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"That'd I'd never get to tell you."

Artemis gave him a questioning look, "tell me what?"

"This," suddenly there was soft pressure on her cheek before suddenly it was gone and she looked at Wally in amazement, his cheeks now as red as his hair.

"Wally I—"she started in shock

"Sorry," he cut her off. "I should've asked I should've—"

Artemis cut him off by kissing him and pulling back, "don't apologize."

Wally smiled like a kid during Christmas, his once saddened eyes, now bright and cheery and for the longest time both just sat there, holding each other and during that time everything was perfect, and nothing matter.

Neither cared that the other had _died _at least once, they didn't care about the sadness and anger they had felt moments before. All they cared about was that they had each other, and hopefully that would last a life time.

Down in the kitchen the Team smiled as they watched from Robin's holocomputer.

**So what did you guys think? Too fluffy/cliché? This took a while, because I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to do it XD But look it's here now! WITH SPITFIRE!**

**So as a friend pointed out I forgot Roy…let's just say that he's out shooting baddies somewhere to get his anger out or he just wasn't watching the news at the time XD**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Raveia: **-_- Flash's sidekick and family member just died, Batman's _son/ward _best friend just died, I don't know if you've ever known somebody who had somebody close to die, but it tends to affect them greatly. I mean wouldn't you act crazily/grief stricken if one of your closet family members was just murdered

**Sassbrat: **Thanks and you're correct :D

**Arabian Nights103: **Lol love your laugh XD

**Your Biggest fan: **Sorry no Roy….I kinda forgot about him…let's just say he's out shooting some baddies to get his anger out XD

**Star1321: **THANKS!

**READINGhearts17: **Yep! (PS I hit every number before I hit 7 when I typed your name XD)

**A2ID: **THANKS!

**Klimmatt: **Thanks :D

**Cary99: **THANKS!

**Twaxer: **Thank you-o

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**Witch08: **Thanks! And yes continue!

**PLEASE REVIEW (for those like one reviewer, these people are in a state of shock their gonna act a little OOC)**


End file.
